Orange And Pink
by stillbreathingLockmaster
Summary: Roxy Lalonde just moved to Washington State. what will happen when she meets new friends..and possibly a new love interest?
1. Chapter 1

A/N-hi, i just had a cute idea ~I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, HOMESTUCK AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ANDREW HUSSIE~

* * *

This was it. This was Roxy's new home. She made all those friends back in New York, just to leave them to go live in Washington? She never understood her mother's job, but she sure as Hell hated it.

The teenage girl carried a box up the steps to her new house. It was grey, just like the sky and how she felt.

"Oh, Roxy~!" her half-drunk mother called "Get settled in, you're going to school on Monday!"

Great, just what she wanted. To go to school two days after they moved to this gloomy place. But, she had to admit, the landscape was beautiful.

Roxy entered her new house, wood floors creaking under her feet. 'Might as well go find my room and unpack.' She thought to herself and trekked up the stairs. Roxy came to the end of a hallway and saw boxes upon boxes, stacked up to the ceiling in a fairly large room. That room, was going to soon be hers. Her mom walked up behind her, holding a pink suitcase, setting it by her daughter's feet, "Go unpack , sweetheart. Time is being wasted. I want you to be prepared for class."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just.. yeah, I'll unpack." Roxy dragged her belongings behind her and started organizing her room.

This, is going to be a long, long night.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Roxy lifted her head from her pillow, "Huh? Oh frick!" She jumped out of her bed, wide awake, slamming the off button on her alarm clock. How could it already be Monday? She brushed out her hair and pulled on some clothes, a white long sleeve , white skirt with black tights underneath, topped off with her favorite scarf. Taking two stairs at a time, she glided downstairs for breakfast, entering the kitchen, the smell of pancakes hit her in the face.

"Morning mom." Roxy grabbed a plate and picked two of the breakfast items up with a fork.

Her guardian was sitting at the table, sipping a glass of coffee-possibly mixed with a bit of gin, "Good morning, ready for your first day?"

"Meh, I would rather stay here."

"Sorry to burst your bubble ,but, you have to go today, I have work."

Roxy sighed and ate her pancakes.

"Now, make a lot of friends today." Roxy's mother said as she pulled up to the school in her silver car.

Roxy unbuckled and pulled her purse off the car floor, "I'm not two, I'm in high school mom. I'll be fine."

"Well then, have fun. Have a magnificent day."

"yeah, you too," Roxy opened the door and stepped out before closing the door and said "bye, mom."

Loud laughter and footsteps flooded Roxy's ears as she walked to her first class, occasionally scanning doors for their numbers.234..235…ah! 236, first period. The small blonde girl slowly walked into the room, glancing over other students faces, looking for the teacher. And of course, he was sitting at his desk… in the back of the class. She carefully strolled to his desk," Uh, hey, I'm your new student, Roxy Lalonde."

"Oh, hello there." The stout man smiled up at her from his work, "Please be seated by Jane Crocker. Jane? Please raise your hand."

A girl looked up from her notes and waved back in the direction of Roxy ,"Hi! I'm Jane!"

She was a bit heavy set, but not ugly, her hair was short and she had bright blue eyes, almost as blue as the sky.

"Hi, names Roxy."

" So, where'd you move from?"

"New York."

"Wow, that's very far away."

"Yeah."

"Well if you want, you can hang out with me at lunch and break. I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind.''

"Uh, yeah, why the f** k not."

"Great! You're going to love Dirk, he's really smart and makes robot parts, and Jake, well, Jake is a bit of an 'adventurer'-well, that's what he calls himself." Jane went on and on, but the more she spoke about Dirk, the more Roxy's curiosity peaked. Who was this infamous 'Dirk Strider?'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- ahhhh! You are all so nice, thank you for your reviews! They are so - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ALCOHOL. Okay, see you guys next chapter~.

~I do not own homestuck or any of the characters, homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie~

Break rolled around and Roxy met Jane where she told her to, the flag pole in the court yard.

"Oh! You actually remembered to meet me here!" was Jane's voice always this happy?

" Well yeah, I did, I don't know anyone here."

" you will soon! Dirk will be here.. right… about now!" Right as the words left Jane's lips, a tall, blonde guy wearing anime shades walked up.

As he did this, Roxy got a good look at him, he had muscles and a tattoo on his right upper arm.

"Hey. I'm Dirk. Dirk Strider." He had a faint Texan accent.

"Roxy Lalonde." He studied her.

So this was the 'cool guy' Jane was talking about.

"Well, here comes Jake.. aaand he's wearing his shorts." Dirk said as a shorter, tanner male approached the small group.

"Oh, hello there missy. I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" the smaller male with black hair shot double pistols at her with his hands, "Jake English."

Oh, how fitting, he had an English accent.

"Roxy. And yeah, I'm new here."

"Oh, that's jolly! I do hope that we will be well acquainted."

"Jake, you're going to scare the poor girl off, don't be so forward." Dirk piped in before Roxy had a chance to reply, "Sorry, he can be… really weird sometimes."

Roxy smiled ,"Nah, its cool, but thanks for doing that for me."

The blonde male with a stoic expression smirked slightly down at her. This made her face burn.

Why did he make her so nervous? Was it the shades or façade?

Lunch time. Roxy had her lunch bag on the table in front of her, laughing with her new friends. She assumed Jane and Jake were together and Dirk was just there .He had told Roxy that he had other friends that usually skipped school.

"so, Ro-lal?" Dirk turned his attention to the short blonde.

"Me?" Roxy sounded like an idiot.

"Well, yes you."

"Psh, I knew that hah hah…"

"Yeah sure, anyways, wanna come see some robots I've made?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

Dirk stood up and motioned for Roxy to follow.

He took her to a room cluttered with metal and computer parts.

''Here we are. The room of robotic crap."

"Whoa dude, this is def. awesome."

"Thanks."

"Its dark in here, how can you even see wearing those pointy shades?"

" I don't know. I guess I've gotten used to wearing them everyday."

"Every…day?"

"That's what I said."

"Why?"

Dirk sighed, "Reasons. I don't want to freak people out with my eyes."

"Whatdaya mean?"

"You really want to know why. Fine." Dirk took off his shades and slowly opened his eyes.

"Whoa… dude theyre so pretty." Roxy leaned in to get a better look at them, "They're like little suns."

He put his shades back on," Thanks, I'm surprised you didn't scream and run out of the room."  
"Man, I'm not like that.

''Hah, you seem pretty chill about things."

"Chill as winter ,man."

The rest of lunch passed by, filled with giggles and robot parts. Roxy was finally getting Dirk to warm up to her. She was glad she could already have friends here, but what she felt wasn't just friendship. But maybe a bit of affection?

"See ya' later Rox. It was fun." Dirk smirked and hugged the short blonde.

"Yeah, see you around Dirk."

"Wait, Roxy?"

She turned around, facing Dirk once again, "Yeah?"

"Want to hang out sometime, I mean if you don't want to I understand…"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Sure, I mean why not, might as well try to make friends y'know."

"Awesome. How does Saturday sound to you?"

"Sounds good, I'll tell my mom."

Dirk let a small smile spread on his lips "See you later Roxy.''

"Bye Dirk."

"Hey Sweetie, how was school~?" Roxy's mother was drunk again, she could hear her words slurring slightly.

"Good, and work?"

"Oh, it was great. My new boss is a kind gentleman."

"Cool." Roxy made her way to the stairs and picked up her sleeping cat, bringing him to her room. She sat on her bed, staring at the back of her closed door. Her mom said she would stop drinking, she didn't. she made the same empty promise every time Roxy would go to her, crying and begging her to stop. It was when Frigglish mewled about his fur getting soaked with tears when Roxy realized she was crying.

She was tired of her mother lying to her, she wanted her to stop, she needed her to stop.

Roxy hastily got up and walked to her closet, searching her shelf for a familiar figure. Her hand glided over a smooth, glass surface, "There you are." She pulled down the bottle of alcohol she kept hidden and pulled off the lid, taking a sip, "My old friend." Roxy locked her bedroom door and sat on the ground, proceeding to drink down the last of the fluid, leaving her as a sobbing, drunken mess on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

AHH! You are all so nice! I love your reviews so much! See you guys next chapter! OH AND BY THE WAY… this chapter has mention of self harm, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS TOPIC TRIGGERS YOU.

juniorAlchemist, I haven't yet decided if I will put trolls in there, but I will try to incorporate all of the kids.

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! okay so hopefully the next chapter will be longer *wink wink*

~HOMESTUCK BELONGS TO ANDREW HUSSIE ALONG WITH ALL THE CHARACTERS.~

* * *

The rest of the school week was a blur for Roxy, except when Dirk was around. She realized she had several classes with the robot builder.

Saturday morning, Roxy awoke with butterflies in her stomach. Today was the day that her and Dirk were going out, he wouldn't tell her where though.

She sat up in bed with a small migraine making her room seem like it was spinning.

Roxy sighed, grabbed her light pink shower towel and made her way to the bathroom. In the shower she contemplated things; was it really worth being here? What if Dirk was into guys and not girls? Roxy sat down and picked up her shaver, deciding whether or not to drag the blade over her skin, she decided against it; today was going to be a good day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dirk snapped awake from a slam of the front door. His Bro left again. Dirk rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen to find something to eat, then off to Roxy's house for their dat- meet up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Roxy had just finished putting on her lipstick when the doorbell rang. Se ran down the stairs and opened the door to fin Dirk standing there in black jeans and a black tank top, "Hey Rox, ready to go?"

"Hell to the yeah I am!" Roxy snatched her purse from the table and followed the tall male to his car, "So, where are we goin'?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Dirk opened Roxy's door for her, sat in his seat, and started the car. He turned on the radio, a bass drop shook Roxy out of the day dreaming state. How would this date end?

Dirk stopped his old car in front of an old roller skating rink, "Hope you know to walk on wheels, Rox."

"Pfft," Roxy almost laughed, "Course I do!" She was lying, she never put on a pair of skates in her life.

"Let's just see about that."

Roxy and Dirk were hit by a strong scent of pizza and nachos once they entered the building. Roxy took a step back "Damn."

"Huh?-Oh, the smell, yeah, you'll get used to it soon." Dirk took Roxy's hand and pulled her to the counter, "One men's , size twelve and a half and one women's size…?" Dirk looked at Roxy.

"Oh! Size six." She offered the cashier a small smile.

"Alright, that'll be fifteen dollarth and thixy two thenth." The cashier boy had a slight lisp.

Roxy reached for her wallet when a hand pulled it away and locked their fingers into hers, "I got it." Dirk smiled down at her and handed the money to the worker. The girl had to look away to hide her blush from her companion.

The two teenagers put on their skates and made their way to the rink, Roxy having to cling to Dirk's arm for support.

This, was going to be a hell of a night for her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woo hoo! I actually started this today! Surprising right? I know. And yeah, I kinda did add sollux in there hehe whoops, I may or may not add a few more trolls ;)Okay I am you got me. Aaaaaaand I was originally going to use AraSol, but I figured I would change it up and use a different ship, KarAdia. Please don't hate me.

See you next chapter!

Roxy held onto Dirk's arm with a grip of a small child leaving their mother for the first time. She slid and almost fell twice when they reached the rink.

" So, I thought you said you could skate Roxy? Dirk sent a glance at her and stood her upright.

"Its been a while, okay?"

"Hah, it's fine, just hold onto my hands, I'll show you what to do." Dirk stood in front of the blonde teen and held out his hands for her. Roxy shakily took them and he pulled her forward, "Okay, now just push your feet forward, like don't step just, just act like you're dragging your feet on carpet."

Roxy did as she was told as and almost ran into Dirk before he stopped her, in front of his chest, "You did great." He smiled down at her.

"Thanks!"

The two teen agers continued to skate around, Roxy holding onto Dirk, she had gotten the hang of walking on wheels, she just wanted to be closer to her date.

"Yo,Rox" Dirk glanced over at Roxy, "You hungry?"

"Kinda," she tripped and caught her balance, "You?"

"Yeah, let's get something to eat." Dirk glided towards the exit of the rink, pulling Roxy with him.

"I can pay for my ow-"Dirk cut Roxy's sentence off.

"I am not letting you buy anything. I invited you here, therefore I will pay."

"Are you sure? I have money with me."

"I am one hundred percent positive, Ms. Lalonde."

Roxy giggled and sat down at a table, patting the spot next to her ,"Come sit down for a bit, you look kinda tired."

"Meh," Dirk slid next to her, "As long as I am with you, I'm fine."

Roxy smiled and sighed, throwing her head back over the chair back. She was having fun and nothing could wreck it. As Roxy thought this, a short teenage boy skated over her foot, he was in a black long sleeve and had almost white hair, "Hey miss smiley, move your damn feet out of the walkway!"

"Karkat! Be nice!" A girl with long, poofy , black hair glided by and took his hand, "Sorry, he can be like that." A big grin spread on her red painted lips.

"Oh, its fine," Dirk waved his hand, "And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm Aradia. Nice to meet you.."

"Dirk, my name is Dirk, and this is Roxy." He put his arm around Roxy's waist, pulling her body closer to his. She visibly blushed at this.

Karkat stopped his pouting and spoke up "AA, come on, let's go skate now. Sorry for interfering." He scoffed and grabbed a hold of the dark haired girls hand.

Before she was pulled away, Aradia whispered "You guys are absolutely adorable!" gave a thumbs up, and skated off with the albino boy.

Dirk sat strait in his seat, staring forward, a slight pink dusting over his lightly freckled cheeks. Roxy did the same, but put her hands over her face and broke out into a smirk.

"…Roxy?"

"Yes~?"

"Do you, uh, you know, l-like me?" Dirk's voice wavered in the middle of his sentence.

"If you tell me first, I will tell you."

" Mrrrrrrf," Dirk groaned, "Fine. She's blonde and she has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen."

Roxy sat up, "And this dude is like, super tall and he's got a thing for covering his eyes."

He quirked an eyebrow at Roxy, "Does he have a name?"

"You tell me hers first."

Dirk sighed and mumbled out ,"You."

Roxy stared at him for a moment before slowly breaking into a large smile, then it faded, "Are you just messing around with me or ar-"

"Why would I lie about feeling attraction towards you, Roxy?"

"-I've been lied to okay."

"You don't have to worry about that," Dirk turned her face with his finger so she was facing him, " At least not from me."

Roxy reached up and held onto his wrist, trying to swallow a lump in her throat.

"You okay Rox?"

"Yeah." Roxy's voice was hushed, "I'm fine."

"Rox? Why are you embarrassed- or whatever you're feeling?"

"Just- reasons, it doesn't matter anymore, okay?''

"Yeah, okay," Dirk offered a slight smile to Roxy, which was returned back to him, "What do you wanna eat?"

"Whatever really."

"Nachos it is then." Dirk stood up and held his hand out for Roxy, "Wanna come?"

She took it and stood on her wheeled feet, he helped her skate to the counter and ordered their meal of soda, nachos, and fries.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dirk walked Roxy to her doorway, "I had fun tonight, thanks for coming with me." His Texan drawl was showing more than earlier.

"Yeah I had fun too, I'm glad you let me come." She searched through her purse for her keys when Dirk's finger brushed over her hand lightly, "S-sorry 'bout that." He visibly blushed and stiffly put his hand down by his side.

"It's fine," Roxy picked it up in hers and smiled up at him, her pink irises gleaming. Dirk looked back her, a smile to match hers upon his lips. And with that, Roxy stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a smear of black lipstick on his blushing skin.

"Thanks again, Dirk." She let go of his hand and opened the door with a smirk.

Dirk stood there, his fingers dancing over his now stained skin. 'Was that even real? Did it really happen?' he was in shock. Not the bad kind of shock, the one that you get after a rollercoaster ride starts.

He walked down the driveway and got into his old car, starting up the engine and making his way to his own home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- So, this story MAY NOT be updated during my winter break, for I am visiting my mother and I don't know if I can use her computer to update, BUT THIS STORY WILL BE CONTINUED BECAUSE YOUR COMMENTS ARE SO NICE! Welp, enjoy~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.

Roxy sat in her room, grinning like an idiot. She just kissed a Strider on the cheek, and she didn't believe it. She made her move and was proud of herself. She changed into her pajamas and opened her laptop, watching a sci-fi movie.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The Strider opened his apartment door and let himself fall onto the futon, sighing in realization of Roxy's feelings for him. Was he supposed to be happy? Sad? Confused? Why was he feeling like this? he had feelings for her too, he was just… confused? Yeah, that would be the word.

"Yo, dude. You were supposed to be home at like, seven." Dirk's brother walked out of his room, straitening his tie.

"I was on a date. Where were you? Hm?"

"Got home early," Dirk's older brother walked to the fridge and pulled out a can of soda, "Who is she?"

Dirk hesitated, "Her-her name's Roxy."

" Ah, sounds hot."

"Dave." The teen stood , "Stop. You're like, twenty six."

"So what dude?" he took a sip of his drink.

"-I…don't know. Just don't call her hot. I mean, she is, but" Dirk sighed, " Just don't ruin this for me. Okay?"

"M'kay bro. whatever you say."

Dirk's brother left the room, only to enter his own.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Roxy went down the dimly lit hallway, looking for her mother which, to her surprise, was not in her bedroom. She snuck in through the door and sat on the king sized bed, picking up a sweater that belonged to her guardian, and snuggled it in hopes of filling her mom's absence. She always left, and Roxy never got used to it.

She later fell asleep with the clothing in her arms, holding it like a child would their stuffed bear.

~.~.~.`.~.~.

"Yo, dude wake up." Dave threw a towel at his brother and grabbed his brief case.

He groaned and sat up , "Leaving already?"  
"It's already noon, idiot."

"Don't be hasty, Bro." Dirk stood up and stretched, his back popping a bit.

"Dude, whatever there's some money on the counter for you blah blah blah whatever. You know the routine. See ya' in a week." With those words, Dave slid through the door and left Dirk standing there in the living room, still covered in puppets and old soda cans. The apartment had really needed to be cleaned. But, Dirk decided against the idea and picked up his phone, dialing Roxy's number.

It rang. Rang. Rang. Then, she picked up , "Hell-o?" She sounded groggy.

"Hey, Rox, you okay? "

"Me? Ohhhh, yeah, I'm great." She was lying, Dirk could hear it in her voice.

"Stop lying and tell me the truth Lalonde."

She paused , "Mom left again."

"Roxy, I'll be over in fifteen minutes, don't hurt yourself." When those words left his mouth, Dirk straitened up his appearance and ran out the door.

He sat in his car and started up the engine, the teen looked at the passenger seat and saw Roxy's scarf, he picked it up and put it to his nose, closing his eyes for a moment before coming back to reality, and leaving the apartment complex.


End file.
